Hangry
|associated = Morning Musume |members = HANGRY ANGRY |website = http://hangryandangry-f.com/ }} ]] ]] HANGRY & ANGRY (or hANGRY & ANGRY) is a former Japanese pop group under Hello! Project that was formed in 2008. The unit is made up of former Morning Musume fourth generation members Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi. History 2008 HANGRY & ANGRY is a unit made up of former Morning Musume fourth generation members Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi. The duo was created to promote h.Naoto's "HANGRY & ANGRY" fashion line. When performing or making appearances, the members sport clothes from the brand and take on the roles of the brand's mascot characters. They are said to have arrived on earth from the H44 Star Nebula in their time machine called "LOVE MACHINE" in order to save the world from global warming. Although both Yoshizawa and Ishikawa were long-time members of Hello! Project, this group was not part of the Hello! Project family, but still operated under the umbrella. Shortly after the announcement of the group's formation, it was announced that there would be a mass-graduation of all the members of Elder Club (which included both Yoshizawa and Ishikawa). This graduation did not interfere with the group. On November 22, the new HANGRY & ANGRY store opened. On November 19th, They released a mini-album titled Kill Me Kiss Me; the single of the same name was also released on their MySpace page. The mini-album was released under GOTHUALL, a label created exclusively for the group under . It was released simultaneously in Japan and in the U.S. (available in the U.S. exclusively by JapanFiles), as well as in Korea and Taiwan. This is the first time any members of Hello! Project have officially released anything outside of Asia. On December 16, it was announced that HANGRY & ANGRY would be making their U.S. premiere at Sakura-Con 2009 from April 10 to April 12, 2009 at the Washington Convention Center in Seattle. There was a live performance as well as an autograph and a Q&A session. 2009 In April, HANGRY & ANGRY made their overseas debut at SakuraCon performing as the headline act. From April 10 to April 12, at the Washington Convention Center in Seattle. They toured Europe in April, their first overseas tour. On November 18, they released their first full-length album, called Sadistic Dance. 2011 On May 7, it was announced that HANGRY & ANGRY would appear in Japan Expo 2011 in Paris, the news was revealed on the site of the convention. There was talk of them going to Singapore at the end of July. Sometime in 2011, HANGRY & ANGRY opened a YouTube channel. HANGRY & ANGRY discontinued activities by the end of 2011. However, Yoshizawa and Ishikawa went on to form a new unit named ABCHO in 2012. Members Yoshizawa Hitomi as HANGRY *'Sex:' Female cat *'Height:' 164 cm (not including hair) *'Birthplace': H44 Star Nebula *'Personality': A very punk girl. Even though she looks wild and untamed, she is actually delicate and hates things that are out of order. Ishikawa Rika as ANGRY *'Sex:' Female cat *'Height:' 156 cm (not including hair) *'Birthplace': H44 Star Nebula *'Personality': A girl who loves goth and appears to be very cute, but in reality, she has a secret devilish side. She believes that people will feel the true power of her music. Discography Singles *2011.08.10 Reconquista (HANGRY & ANGRY-f) Albums *2009.11.11 Sadistic Dance (hANGRY & ANGRY-f) Mini-Albums *2008.11.19 Kill Me Kiss Me (hANGRY & ANGRY) Digital Releases *2009.04.11 Sadistic Dance (hANGRY & ANGRY-f) *2011.07.02 Reconquista (HANGRY & ANGRY-f) DVDs *2011.08.10 HANGRY & ANGRY-f LIVE CIRCUIT 2010 "Sadistic Dance" Compilations *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#1 The☆Peace! (h&A Death Tracks)) External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Facebook *Official Myspace cs:Hangry & Angryde:HANGRY & ANGRY Category:4th Generation Category:Hello! Project Category:Hangry & Angry Category:2008 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Morning Musume Category:ABCHO Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:2011 Disbanded Category:GOTHUALL